


Caught in a Spider's Web

by Jayden_Blues



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Ethan is Spiderman, M/M, Northan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_Blues/pseuds/Jayden_Blues
Summary: Norman just wanted to take a breather and sate his addiction.He didn't expect Spiderman to pay him a visit.





	Caught in a Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this on a Tumblr blog, don't worry, I own it. I'm not plagiarizing someone else's work.
> 
> In other news, the outline for the Superhero/Supernatural AU is done with the first chapter almost completed. The Avian AU outline is around a quarter/half done and the Professor AU hasn't been started. I am awful with slow burn and trying to create an outline for it is mind boggling x_x
> 
> Until then, I am transferring my drabbles from Tumblr and my computer to AO3 to assure everyone I haven't disappeared or forgotten.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Damn cold.” The profiler hissed, aggressively tugging his coat closer to his body at the bitter winds.

Norman searched for his pack of cigarettes, desperate to satisfy that bottomless hunger inside. It was better than turning to Triptocaine, but either one would kill him someday. “The sooner the better,” he always said. Norman pressed himself against the wall underneath the shallow roofing, praying that the small cove of the building would shield him. Another cold chill rippled through him, goosebumps forming beneath his clothing.

_Fuckin’ hell, it’s too cold out even for a quick smoke._

Another hand searched his pocket for his lighter, ducking his head down at the violent shiver running through him. If there was one thing the FBI agent hated more than criminals, it was the cold. A blessing, yes, but other parts of the world needed cooler temperatures more than New York. His thumb slid against the metal, groaning as sparks would only appear. A shadow moved against the walls of the bricked alleyway, swiftly twisting his body to catch a glimpse of who attempted to jump him.

For once, there was no danger of a gang member looking for a loner to prey on, but the friendly neighborhood superhero that the city knew as Spiderman. The masked hero eased himself down in front of Norman, hanging upside down on a web secured on the roof of the FBI field office.

“Scared the piss outta me.” Came the Boston accent, lips pressed over the butt of the cigarette. His hands cupped the lighter, striking repetitively before admitting defeat.

“Not my intention.” His voice was gentle, cautious even. Norman shoved the dead lighter inside his pocket, fishing out his spare. Emerald eyes tried to meet those hidden behind the mask, finding himself speechless for a moment.

“By the way, thanks for saving me the other day.” Norman thought aloud, looking back up to the masked man. Norman felt like he should say something, anything, to show appreciation or keep the conversation moving. There had to be a motive behind this surprise visit. “I seriously owe you one.”

“It’s my duty to protect the city. You don’t owe me anything, Norman.” Spiderman answered, tilting his head in reaction to the profiler’s confused expression. “Your name is on your ID, Agent Jayden.”

 “Ah, I forget about that thing clipped on to me.” Norman chuckled, looking down to his coat pocket for good measure.

 “You really should kick that habit.” Spiderman encouraged with a gentle chide, feeling as if his eyes were glued to Norman’s cigarette.

 “Yeah, well, it’s better than what I usually do.” Norman dismissed, striking the lighter in hope of the sparks transforming into a stable flame.

 “You can always pick up another habit.” He optioned, unphased by the wind gently swaying him side to side.

“Like what, knitting? I doubt anything would help at this point.” Norman returned with a humorless laugh, freezing when Spiderman molded his hand over Norman’s to stop the profiler from lighting his cigarette. That same hand slipped the cigarette out from his lips and pressed his own against Norman’s.

There was something behind the way the mask felt against him that disappointed him, perhaps the fact that it wasn’t direct contact. But the firmness behind the material told Norman that Spiderman had contemplated this. For how long, Norman didn’t know, but he couldn’t deny the warmth resonating inside his chest. Was it the “you saved my life” cliché that caused this to bloom? Norman didn’t think so, or so he hoped to believe.

When Spiderman pulled away, Norman brought his hands down and put the lighter back in his pocket. A moment passed, debating whether if it was wise to pull the mask down for an actual kiss. Tentatively, Norman reached for the bottom of Spiderman’s mask and froze for any movements the hero made.

Spiderman leaned into Norman’s hands.

Not away.

Fingertips searched the neckline for the spot the mask ended, carefully bringing the material down and over his chin. Lips formed a lovely curve that made Norman’s heart flutter, admiring how beautiful they were for a male. Norman had little experience, considering pulling the mask over and retreating into the building, but he was this close to kissing a man that showed obvious interest.

Before he could back out, Norman molded his hands over Spiderman’s cheeks and closed the distance, allowing gravity to press their lips together. His breath hitched at the warmth thundering against his ribs, physically freezing at the contact. Never had any kiss felt this breathtaking—this real.

All at once, regret washed over him in one massive wave. Norman regretted his decision, in the sense of asking beforehand if it was okay for this type of contact.

Spiderman had initiated the contact, but Norman should have asked before doing what he did. That he was careless. That he—

A hand curved around his neck, bringing them closer than before. Every regrettable thought that passed through his mind vanished, melting inside the warmth that the man offered. He wanted time to freeze, just for this moment to never end, to feel the connection Norman craved in his loneliest of hours. Far and in between would someone admit to being homosexual, and fewer bold enough to agree to a relationship. Keeping everything under wraps was how they could avoid discrimination and slander, taking great caution when covering their tracks.

So why did Spiderman’s cologne of all things smell familiar if he was trying to hide his tracks?

Light with a touch of a bold scent. There was one man Norman had met with that cologne, but coming from him? Norman almost didn’t believe his assumption that Ethan Mars had donned the disguise of Spiderman, let alone that Ethan was brave—or reckless—enough to allow himself to be in dangerous situations. The times they ran into each other at the local café, Ethan’s workplace when Norman’s boss requested blueprints for buildings, and that time at the ice cream parlor when Norman took his sister and nephew. Ethan never struck him as a man to be reckless or bold but looks are always deceiving.

Spiderman pulled away briefly, carefully lowering himself from his string to stand on his feet. Everything still appeared like a dream to Norman, watching the half-masked hero make hesitant steps towards him. Hands gently molded over the agent’s cheeks, asking silent permission to continue.

“You didn’t strike me as the bold type, Ethan.” Norman teased, eliciting a composed, frantic tearaway of Spiderman’s mask. Blue eyes stared at him in amazement, lips parted and moving as if trying to speak.

“How did you know?” Ethan inquired in a hushed whisper.

“I didn’t.” Norman admitted, chuckling softly and ducking his head shyly. “I recognized your cologne though.”

“My cologne?” Ethan echoed curiously, taking the opportunity to smell his suit. When his eyebrows lifted in revelation, his cheeks began to tint a light shade of pink. “I’m glad you’re the only one who’s noticed.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Norman contributed, turning his head away when sirens blared several blocks down the street. He returned his gaze to Ethan, who met his eyes as if considering something. “Go get’em, Spiderman.”

“It is my job.” Ethan breathed in agreement, expression softening with his thoughts. “I’m sorry if I didn’t ask or if I made you uncomfortable, I uh…I know people aren’t too keen with the thought of men kissing.”

“You didn’t, I was just more surprised than anything.” Norman admitted, taking the chance to reach out for Ethan’s hand in reassurance. “That and you’re lucky I’ve been eyeing you.”

“I really lucked out.” Ethan sighed, intertwining their fingers. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Absolutely.” Norman grinned as he began to lean in, Ethan meeting him halfway in earnest. Once they pulled away, Ethan returned the smile in kind. “For good luck.”

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

With one final, delicate kiss, Spiderman pulled away from Norman’s lips with visible reluctance. It was his duty to save people and catch criminals, and Norman understood. How could he not? He profiled criminals and serial killers alike, reprimanding them and taking them off the streets.

Words left him speechless after their tender moment, Spiderman pulling his mask down in preparation to move into the public eye. Norman wanted to thank him, to make a joke and smile, to wish him safety, but the words were lost in transmission from brain to mouth. Spiderman gently pinched Norman’s cheeks in silent acknowledgement before spiraling up the web he dangled from, disappearing on the roof before watching him swing past the building in record time.

Norman slumped back against the door in awe, chest rising and falling in genuine wonder. Spiderman, _the_ Spiderman, kissed Norman of all people. Was he hinting that another hobby Norman could pick up was kissing him, or was it a way to stop Norman from lighting up another cigarette? From the way Ethan talked, Norman hoped it was from mutual attraction.

He reached in his pocket to retrieve his lighter and cigarette, but for some miraculous reason, the demons that fueled his addiction and loneliness were sated. With a soft laugh and a nervous grin, Norman forced himself back into the building for the next last three hours of work.


End file.
